The one from the West
by MufasaToSoar
Summary: Slight AU. Two warrior tigers were in the world. One in the East. One in the West. But they are connected. What would happen if they meet, and realise their link through small keepsakes. Hints of TiPo. Focuses on the relationship between the tigers.
1. Prologue

**G'day, everyone. It's me, MufasaToSoar, and I am here with a brand-spanking new story. This story follows the interactions between my OC and Tigress. Any exact same naming of OCs are purely coincidental.**

 **Now, if you want more, just follow the story. If you want to help me get better, leave a review. However, there is only one thing I want you to do. Become happy when you're reading this. Be happy and stay that way, please. Makes all of life seem better after that.**

 **Alrighty, MufasaToSoar out.**

"Be safe, little Tiger."

A tiger cub, the common orange and black, was placed on the front of the doorstep of a noble-like house, wrapped in rough cloth from head to toe.

A medallion was slipped into the folds of the cloth. One which displayed the Yang of the East, curving down and across. Only one half of the true symbol.

"Find the tigress who has the other half, for whoever it is is your sister."

It was breaking the heart of the person placing him there, but it was needed to be done. The door was knocked and the shadow dashed out of sight. The door was opened, a vixen was seen in the light. The shadow saw the vixen pick up the tiger cub and take him inside.

Their job done, the shadow ran back to their horse to ride to the East.

Years later:

"So I should take you as a page? Ha! The very idea!"

The tiger, now grown to the age of 7, looked up at the veteran knight, a rhino, on his horse with hopeful green eyes. His Yang medallion was seen hanging from his neck.

"Yes, sire." He squeaked out.

"Go find someone else, kid. 'Cause I won't." The veteran responded, turning to walk away.

"But there is no one else, sire." The tiger squeaked out once more.

The veteran stopped and turned back to the tiger. His eyes were downcast.

"The thirteen other knights that I asked declined me all the same. Sire, you are my last chance. Please." The tiger elaborated, tears in his eyes.

The veteran was shocked. Thirteen other knights that passed through this area declined this kid's wish to be one of them.

"Please. Have some faith in me, sire." The tiger pleaded.

The rhino dismounted his horse and knelt down to the kid's eye level.

"What's your name, kid?" The veteran asked.

"T-Tiger, sire." The tiger answered.

"Alright, Tiger, where do you live?"

Tiger turned around and pointed up at the mansion on the hill. "Up there." He answered once more.

Fast forward a few more years:

It is time.

Time to become what he always wanted to be.

His mentor, Sir Ricaud, taught and trained him rigorously for the last fourteen years. But there the old rhino was, standing in the corner with pride in his eyes. His mother, now an elderly vixen, was standing in a different place, a lot closer to the procession. His best friend, the ram next to him, was also getting knighted today.

He has gained the right to be known as Sir Tiger. Sir Ricaud bought his armour for him for Tiger's proportions, even adding tail armour.

A longsword and kite shield that would soon become his own was on a stand at the front. Although he was a master at it, Tiger preferred the halberd more. Probably because it was a rougher weapon. Didn't matter, he enjoyed both.

The ceremony was short. Just the way Tiger liked it. Gained the title he dreamed of and more. He even got a white horse as a gift from his mother.

Whoever his real parents were, he was sure that he was making them proud.

Three years later:

"Kill the traitor!"

Arrows whizzed past his horse, Blaze, and himself. He didn't know what happened. But apparently, normal soldiers in these parts do not know how given oaths work.

Tiger just kept on galloping away. He guided Blaze into the forest, hoping that both of them wouldn't be set upon by more archers.

They weren't.

It was true. He didn't know who killed the local baron. The soldiers thought it was him, but the local knights didn't. Ultimately, it was the commander's words that forced Tiger to flee. The words of the many always outweigh the words of the few.

He asked his mother what his medallion means and where it comes from about six months ago. She didn't know what it means, but did know it comes from the lands far to the east. So that's where he would like to go. To the lands further east than Europe. Further east than Constaninople. Even further than Jerusalem, if he has to.

But right now, he wouldn't get across the sea without a ship.

So he just kept the steady gallop, his longsword in its sheath, the kite shield upon his back and his halberd haft lodged into the stirrup. It is time to head for a port town.

He's made it to the European mainland. He needs to move further east while avoiding civilisation for now.

It is time for his own adventure as an exile. Time to journey eastward.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting

**Frontline: Glad to see you enjoyed it, mate. If it's heavy on exposition, I'm sorry and I didn't mean it. I just wanted to get the important stuff out of the way first. Dialogue can be an interesting way to reveal things, but sometimes it is better to leave holes. Everyone has their own style. My style of writing involves people seeing things from their perspective. Either from culture or from views long held.**

 **Still, I appreciate the time you taken to leave a review.**

 **And any can still do that, leave a review or just become happy after reading this.**

The Valley of Peace. That's what they call this place. The safe haven where those of all walks of life can achieve peace. It was, and still is, safe from any conflicts.

In the Jade Palace at the top of the mountain, it was anything but peaceful.

Grunts and shouts can be heard from the courtyard, the second-most common training ground. There were six animals fighting in a free-for-all. A panda that loves his food, a female tiger, a monkey, a crane with a straw hat, a female snake and a praying mantis, although the mantis couldn't be seen very clearly.

"Tíng zhî!"

Immediately, all of the fighters stopped and aligned in a single file, side by side. A small red panda walked up to them, using a walking stick that is easily a few of him taller than the red panda.

"Crane, never let your guard down! Viper, move faster! Tigress, focus! Same with you, Po! Monkey, less power and more accuracy! Mantis, never stop moving!" The red panda ordered, pointing to each animal when he said their names.

"Yes, Master!" They shouted in sync.

Suddenly, the doors to the Jade Palace burst open, revealing a goose in a messenger's uniform. He looked tired, breathing heavily.

"Zeng, what is it?" The red panda ordered.

"Master Shifu, there is someone in the village. Someone dangerous." Zeng reported.

"All of you, go and find this person at once!" Shifu ordered once more.

"Yes, Master Shifu!" They all yelled in sync once more.

All together, they made their way out of the Jade Palace and down the steps. Crane flew over the top with Viper coiled around his leg. Tigress leapt and bounded her way out with Monkey on her heels, Mantis perched upon his head. And Po ran out only to trip and roll down the steps.

When they made it down, and Po stopped rolling, they saw a person in armour talking to a pig. They had a tail, judging by the swishing motion behind them. A spear-like weapon was held with the point held high in the left hand. The pig, now scared, ran away and past the Kung fu masters. The person in armour watched the pig run away and saw the group of fighters. The person was easily the height of Tigress, perhaps a bit taller.

Whoever it was, they shuffled back a step and lowered their weapon, right hand on top. All could hear the silence, but could hear something else. Growling. The Kung fu masters looked at Tigress, wondering if it was her that was growling. She wasn't, since she was calm. They looked back over to the person in armour, seeing their shoulders raise up and down in growls. They have found the source of the growls. The person wanted to scare the Furious Five away.

It wasn't going to work.

Without warning, Tigress charged with a cry. She picked up a spare spear on the way past and struck at the person. But the armoured fighter moved out of the way. Not the fastest, but fast enough. His armour shifted when he moved. But Tigress wouldn't let up. Instead, she charged forwards once more and never let the other person out of her range.

But the other person wasn't striking back. They just kept deflecting the spear tip or moving out of the way. Once the person managed to deflect the tip off to the side and kick Tigress away with a simple pushing kick, but Monkey came in from the rooftops with his bō staff. Taking a few strikes on the armour and deflecting some as well, the unknown fighter kicked Monkey away with the same kick only for Crane to swoop in from above, taking Monkey's stead. Using the momentum from his free fall was Crane able to knock the person off their feet. Crane kept flying past for another run.

The fighter tried to stand back up, only for Tigress' foot to meet the helmet about halfway. The force was so great that the helmet became slightly bent, knocked off and revealed who was underneath the helmet. It was a tiger, the same breed as Tigress. In fact, they looked almost exactly like Tigress. Their green eyes flitted open, only to see the scowling face of Tigress.

"Well, that sucked." The tiger said, their voice masculine. The tiger then fell unconscious, his spear-like weapon falling out of his grasp and onto the dirt.

The townspeople all walked out onto the street, scared. When they saw what the fight has become, they all cheered for the Kung fu masters from Jade Palace. Po finally stopped rolling down the steps and saw what just transpired.

"That was AWESOME!" Po exclaimed.

The Furious Five only chuckled. Po's enthusiasm was annoying at first, but now it was the one of the many things each liked about him.

They had Po carry the tiger up to the Jade Palace, although he could barely climb the stairs with just himself. Tigress held the helmet that flew off from her kick in her paw and Monkey held the weapons. Crane flew on ahead to tell Master Shifu about the happenings. Only one thing severely disturbed them. The white horse was following them up the steps to the Jade Palace. It was really creepy. They noticed it standing in the street, looking their way during the fight.

Master Shifu and Crane were at the front gate, waiting. Shifu saw exactly who it was, and he was curious to say the least. When they were in the courtyard, Po gently laid the tiger down in the middle of them. After waiting for a minute, Tigress impatiently stomped the male tiger in the stomach.

(Tiger P.O.V, 3rd person)

Tiger's eyes rapidly opened and he coughed from the force. When his coughing fit was over, he looked around and saw six animals surrounding him. He looked down to his chest and saw a seventh.

"Why did you attack the village?" The one with the stick questioned.

"Who said I was attacking?" Tiger questioned back, only to receive a stick to the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" He asked again, only to receive yet another hit in the exact same spot. "Ow!"

"I ask the questions. Now, why did you attack the village?" The one with the stick responded.

"I wasn't. My code doesn't allow me to." The tiger responded.

The group heard a short roar. The female tiger grabbed the top of his breastplate and pulled him towards her angered face.

"You lie!" She yelled.

"Tigress, release him!" The stick-holder ordered.

"But, Master-" The female tiger, who Tiger has now identified as Tigress, tried to argue back.

"Do so now. We need to know."

Tigress sighed. "Yes, Master Shifu."

The female tiger shoved him back down. Tiger ran his fingers across the rim, not feeling any ripples in the metal.

The stick-holder, who Tiger guessed was Master Shifu, came up to him.

"Is it true? Or are you lying?" He asked once more.

"The code I follow disavows lying, lest dishonour is brought upon me. There is no other force. I came here on my own." Tiger answered truthfully.

"And why is that?" The bird asked, leaning in. The hat made the bird emit an air of danger. Or it could just be he was surrounded by hand to hand fighters and he had no weapons.

Tiger sighed, his eyes now closed. "I am an exile. Wrongfully, of course, but an exile nonetheless."

The group shuffled back slightly. Shifu walked up and stood next to Tiger. "Do you promise to not attack the village below?" He asked.

"On my honour, I will. And if my honour is questioned, I will back it up with steel if I must." Tiger answered.

It was then that the sounds of a rumbling stomach was heard throughout the courtyard. All of them groaned and looked at the biggest one there.

"Was it you again, Po?" The snake asked.

"No." The biggest one, who Tiger recognised as Po, answered.

The sound came and went once more. It was then that they realised that it was Tiger's.

"Po, make some food for this man. Quick!" Shifu ordered.

Po dashed off and into the building at the edge of the courtyard. Tigress growled and stormed off the courtyard and into one of the buildings along the outer edge.

"What is your name?" Shifu asked him.

"My name is Tiger, sir. I come from the West." Tiger answered.

"Well, you'd have a hard time here." The monkey quipped, prompting a small laugh from the bug near Tiger.

Silence was mostly present, except for the chuckling from Tiger and the bug. Suddenly, a smell caught Tiger's attention. It was interesting, a lot more so than the broth he used to have back home or on his way here.

Po came back, a bowl full of something in his right hand and two small, straight sticks in the other. He passed them down to Tiger, who was fumbling with the sticks to get the food out. The others giggled at his inability to use chopsticks.

"Can't you use chopsticks, Tiger?" The snake asked.

"I come from farther west than you think. We don't use these 'chopsticks' where I come from." Tiger answered.

Po scratched behind his head. "Uhhh, sorry about that. We don't have anything else." He apologised.

Tiger shrugged. "Not your fault. In fact, it's good to have some laughter in our lives."

Tigress stormed over to the barracks and into her room. Her meagre possessions were present. Two scrolls on the wall, her futon and a small box. She sat down in front of the box and opened the lid, revealing her Yin medallion and a small note written in Chinese (A/N: I do know that saying that it is written in Chinese is wrong. What else can I describe it with?).

She read through the symbols with a practiced ease.

 ** _There is another tiger that looks like you. One that holds the symbol of Yang and sent far to the west. This tiger is your brother by blood. Find him and keep him close._**

 _'As if that tiger is it.'_ Tigress thought.

She heard the laughter coming from outside. Sounds like the others are getting along with the newcomer. Tigress made a vow that she won't.

 **Translations:**

 **Tíng zhî: Stop.**


	3. Chapter 2: Training

The morning gong sounded and all six in the barracks threw their doors to the side and stood in front of their rooms, facing the hallway.

"Morning, Master Shifu." All of them said, five of them more enthusiastic than one.

"Good. Go to breakfast, except for you Tigress." Shifu responded.

Mantis, Viper, Crane, Monkey and Po all left, joking and laughing with each other. Tigress stayed, hands behind her back and standing tall.

"You are to help our new friend, Tiger, adapt to our lifestyle here in the Jade Palace." Shifu ordered.

Tigress opened her mouth to protest, but the tip of Shifu's staff kept her from doing so. Silence came between the two, allowing them to hear the faint shouts of exertion from the courtyard.

"Stop his current training and bring him to the dining hall, if you'd please." Shifu ordered, walking away.

Tigress stood there for a minute before regaining her composure. She left the barracks and entered the courtyard, seeing a figure at the other side. A tent was set up next to the wall and the white horse was just standing near the general vicinity of the tent. She made her way over to the guest, who was in loose woollen clothing and she could see was hitting a training dummy with too many cuts on its surface. It was used by Tigress whenever she used the dao.

She began to growl again. There was something about this 'Tiger' that was making her angry, but she didn't know what.

"Hey!" Tigress yelled, prompting Tiger to stop hitting the training dummy and look at her.

"It's breakfast time!" She yelled once more before turning away to storm off.

She never led him over to where he needs to be. She thought that he could find his way over. She was wrong.

After being told to find him once more and bring him here, Tigress and Tiger were finally able to eat. She laughed at Tiger's inability to use chopsticks, along with the others, but he never gave up, albeit with small curses every time he fumbled. Something that Tigress attributed to herself. Shifu also introduced Tiger to the Furious Five and Po.

When they were done, Master Shifu ordered them to train outside. With Tigress and Monkey, it was with their weapons. And they had to face Tiger.

Tigress had her dao by her side and Monkey his bō staff. Tiger grabbed his spear-like thing and his own sword. Tiger faced Monkey first, bō staff versus the odd weapon. They started a good distance apart, a distance where neither of their weapons touched.

"Kāishî!" Shifu exclaimed.

 **(Monkey, 3rd person)**

When the order to begin was given, Monkey rushed forwards and attempted to sweep across the legs for a sweeping strike. Tiger raised his weapon and struck downwards at Monkey. The Kung fu master moved out of the way and continued his strike. Tiger, noticing this, shifted his hands to the back of the haft and jumped back. He pulled the weapon back up and tried to bring it back, but Monkey never gave him that chance.

Taking every chance he got and making some in the process, Monkey never relented his strikes. High strikes over the head, strikes at the ribs and knees. One even contacted the left hand. The final nail in the metaphorical coffin was the sweep that knocked Tiger off his feet and onto his back.

Monkey heard a chuckle from Tigress. But Tiger used his weapon to stand back up and get back into this small spar.

 **(Tiger, 3rd person)**

Tiger used the haft of his halberd to stand back up. He was breathing heavily. Monkey was good with his weapon, and fast too. But Sir Ricaud taught him better than to give up on the first time on your back. Only give up when you either win or truly lose. He moved his hands back to the practiced positions, ready to fight once more.

Monkey came back with a strike to his right ribs. Using the haft, Tiger moved it so it could be blocked. But it was a feint, the strike moving from the right ribs to the left knee. It struck, sending Tiger to one knee. But it came to his advantage.

In this new position, Tiger sent out jab after jab with the spear tip of his halberd. Monkey kept dodging or blocking to not get stabbed. Tiger stood back up and sent a downwards strike with the axe blade. Monkey raised his stick to block it. He blocked it, but it was caught behind the axe blade. Tiger quickly used this to his advantage, raising the haft up and pushing forwards. It sent the spear tip to millimetres in front of Monkey's face.

"Tíng zhî!"

Monkey dropped the staff and jumped back. The weight of the halberd head made it just fall and hit the cobblestone ground of the courtyard. Tiger hefted the halberd up and planted the haft on the ground, the axe blade in the air.

"Tiger, put that weapon away and use your sword. You will face Tigress now." Shifu said.

"Aye." Tiger responded.

He walked a few steps away and placed his halberd down and unsheathed his training sword, a blunt longsword. He wouldn't dare use a sharp one in training. He held the longsword in two hands, since he doesn't have his kite shield to hold in his left. The two tigers stood a fair distance away from each other, the tips of their sword barely meeting.

"Kāishî!"

 **(No specific P.O.V)**

Tiger now knew that it was the order to start fighting. Tigress stood there, watching him like a predator. Tiger kept the tip of his longsword out towards Tigress and slowly circled around to his right. Tigress continually shuffled to keep him in front of her. He saw Tigress tense her legs, and he did so as well. Both leapt at the other, blades clashing in the middle. Tiger pushed forwards with his right shoulder quickly, pushing Tigress away.

She landed on her feet and jumped forwards with a jumping kick that was too quick for Tiger to respond to. He was hit square in the chest. He rolled backwards and back up on his feet, breathing heavily.

 _'How is she able to move that fast?'_ Tiger thought.

Tigress rushed in, her dao ready to strike. She swung downwards, which Tiger caught with the guard of his longsword but he was punched back in the gut. He was pushed back and fell onto the he ground, stomach down and breathing heavily.

"Pathetic." Tigress growled and turned away.

But Tiger wouldn't be defeated so easily. He used his arms to push himself up somewhat and used the tip of his longsword to help him to stand back up. He looked at Tigress, who had a smile on her face. Probably because it was now time to insult him again.

Tiger brought his longsword up and in two hands once more, ready to fight again. He was breathing heavily, but standing firm.

Tiger charged, longsword pointed slightly down, behind and to the right. When Tigress was in range, he stepped with his right foot and swung the sword upwards. Tigress moved to his right. Tiger kept her in his eyesight. Changing his grip, he spun and stepped with his left foot towards Tigress, striking down.

But before the sword could strike, Tigress swung upwards and knocked the longsword out of Tiger's grip and she started to send many punches and kicks to all of Tiger's upper body. The strike that knocked him down was a punch right in the nose, where Tiger swore he heard the cartilage give under Tigress' fist. He was sprawled face up, blood running from his nose. He rolled over and saw the blood stain the cobblestones. Red covered the edges of his vision, but he got it to dissipate soon enough.

"Give up yet?!" She yelled.

Tiger grabbed his longsword and stood back up again, this time practically heaving breaths.

"Knocked down once, get up twice. Knocked down one hundred times, get up one hundred and one. Knocked down one thousand times, get up one thousand and one times." Tiger breathed out. He held his longsword in a one handed grip now. "I will not fall yet!"

He began to charge again, sending out a primal roar. Tigress held her dao ready and charged at Tiger, roaring similarly to him. They clashed and sent blow after blow to the other.

The others have stopped their training to watch the fight between Tigress and Tiger. It was getting so heated that they looked at Master Shifu, wondering where he has to make this stop before it gets out of hand. But he just stood there watching, same as them.

A deflecting knocked Tiger's sword away, leaving him open. Tigress quickly crouched down and used her left fist to uppercut Tiger underneath the chin while coming back up. The force behind the punch was so great that Tiger was knocked off his feet, into the air and landed hard on the cobblestones of the courtyard. When he didn't get back up, the rest realised that he was unconscious.

The white horse walked to them, pushed past them and took the back of Tiger's shirt collar into its teeth. The horse began to walk backwards, pulling Tiger across the courtyard and towards the tent. The Furious Five, the Dragon Warrior and their teacher all watched this in silence and in awe.

Shifu pointed to all except Tigress.

"Continue your training! Tigress, with me." Shifu ordered.

 **In the Hall of Warriors: (this would be confusing.)**

"Tigress, I am disappointed in you."

"Why is that, Master Shifu? I only faced him in combat."

"And yet, you overstepped the force needed by leaps and bounds."

"And the force in which we trained Po was more than needed. Tiger shouldn't be here, and you know it."

"Yet, he showed passion in fighting, but not to harm. His sword was blunt, yours wasn't. He didn't harm Monkey, only stopped just before he did."

"That means he doesn't know what it means to be a warrior!"

"He does. His small speech proved that. He knows defeat, but wouldn't give up until there is either his defeat or his victory."

Night time, in the tent:

Tiger woke up with a start. But when he did, pain erupted all over his body. Using all of his will to not shrink from the pain, Tiger pulled the woollen shirt up just enough to reveal the state of his body. It shocked him, to say the most.

Tiger was heavily bruised. A lot more than the quick hits he took from Sir Ricaud when he was training to control his temper or the mass pummellings he took from all of the older children when he was younger.

It sucked that he knew how to fight with just an exterior weapon and not with his other limbs. He was seriously unlike them.

But, it felt like it was a coming together with Tigress. Like he knew her from somewhere before.

 _'Most likely an odd feeling.'_ He thought. There was no other way.

He sat down onto his bedroll in his small tent. The training was intense, more intense than the fights back-

 _'I shouldn't continue that thought.'_

He heard a clap of thunder in the distance. Tiger groaned and stood up, although in pain. He went outside, took Blaze by the reins and got him inside the tent. Tiger went back out and grabbed a lot of straw for the horse to lie down on in the safety of the tent.

Tiger laid back down onto the bedroll, took his medallion out of its small pouch and looked at it. The white surface softly glinted in the moonlight that made its way into the tent.

'If only.'

He placed it back and curled up under the bedroll.

It was going to be a really long night.

 **Translations:**

 **Kāishî: Begin.**


	4. Chapter 3: Attack

**TheLastShad0w: If it's confusing to you, my deepest apologies. the breaks are designed to skip large/unworthy sections or to change the viewpoint. You would see it here. Like I said to the last reply of the previous review, I take the stance from the person I focus on from the 3rd person. So the Jade Palace occupants has never seen a halberd in their lives (or, at least I'm hoping) while Tiger doesn't know how to fight them at their best.**

 **I'd just like to thank those who have either followed, favourited, viewed or reviewed this story so far. It means a lot. This story isn't too long, but I would follow it on. I hope you like this chapter**

 **MufasaToSoar is outta here.**

Morning came with a great sunrise and even better landscapes. The water that still hung in the air glistened in the sunlight.

The morning gong sounded again and the six in the barracks did their normal routine. Tigress began her now normal duty of getting Tiger used to their routine. The smell of the water upset her slightly, but the sight was well worth it.

She came to the tent, seeing that it was soaked.

"Come on, Blaze." She heard come from inside the tent, followed by a whiney.

This got Tigress curious. What happened last night?

"You know you have to get out." She heard a smack. "Ow! Don't do that!" Another smack. "Ow! Not on the bruises!" That was also followed by whiney.

Tigress chuckled at the sounds of Tiger's obvious pain. It was like their later impersonations of Master Shifu. Except, this time, with hits.

"Come ooooon. Wh-Whoa!"

Tiger stumbled out of the tent and landed on his back. He looked at Tigress with shocked eyes and a slightly bruised face.

"Just trying to get my horse out of there. He's not supposed to stay in there." Tiger explained, seeing the question in her eyes rather quickly.

He stood up and walked back into the tent. Tigress, her curiosity now piqued, went inside to see the white horse trying to be dragged out by Tiger. It was resisting, and hard. Tiger stopped pulling on the reins and pulled out an apple from a pouch. The sight of the apple caused the horse to almost latch onto it. But Tiger's outstretched paw declined the horse from getting it.

"You have to get out first, Blaze." Tiger said to the horse.

'The horse's name is Blaze? Who names their horse?' Tigress thought.

Tiger now pulled on the reins and Blaze stood up and walked out of the tent by itself. When both it and Tiger were out, it immediately turned to Tiger for the apple.

"Say you're sorry first, Blaze." Tiger ordered.

Blaze shook its head from side to side, as if to say 'no.' Tiger only stared harder at the white horse. The horse snorted, then shook its head up and down. Tiger blinked and smiled. He held the apple out and Blaze engulfed it in one bite, its eyes closed in happiness. The juices coated Tiger's palm, prompting Tiger to try to flick his paw clean of them. Knowing that he cannot get rid of it all, he wiped his palm on Blaze's back which made it dry once more.

Tiger pointed at Blaze. "Stay here." Tiger ordered.

Tiger and Tigress walked into the dining hall, all without the white horse following them. That's when Tigress noticed the Yang medallion hanging off of Tiger's neck.

'It cannot be.' Tigress thought.

Tiger sat down next to Crane and Tigress next to Po and Viper. Po looked at her and looked away, blushing. Tigress was too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice. She could hear the chatter going on around her, including the quick curses that Tiger flung due to his inability. She returned to reality at a bad time.

"I had this medallion all my life. I was found with it." Tiger must've answered a question.

Tigress couldn't keep her rage in at that statement. "You lie once more!" She yelled. The group fell into shocked silence, staring between Tigress and Tiger.

Tiger looked at her. Even through her own haze of anger, she could see the rage burning behind Tiger's eyes. His paw was clenched hard on his lap.

"'To speak the truth at all times.' That is part of the code I follow. I will never lie. Only speak the truth." He replied calmly.

Tigress rapidly stood and left for the barracks with her bowl of noodles. She went into her room and closed the door behind her. Once she sat down, she ate her noodles in silence. She started to reprimand herself that she lost her temper, but she reprimanded herself for reprimanding herself on account of Tiger. She heard footsteps from outside. That only meant three people. Po, Monkey or Master Shifu. A knocking sound was heard on her door.

"Tigress, are you alright?"

It was Po. And he was worried. Tigress blushed at his sense of compassion. It was rather sweet.

"Yeah." She answered back.

A small stretch of silence followed.

"Could I come in, anyways?"

Tigress stopped to think. Should she let Po in, something she hasn't done for the others except for Master Shifu? But before her mind made up the decision, her mouth went with her answer.

"Yeah, come in, Po."

The door opened. Po walked through and closed the door behind him. Tigress liked his selflessness, always thinking of others before himself. Admitting that she didn't like him at first, he soon grew on her.

They sat in comfortable silence or in friendly chatter. And when they were called for training, they found that Tiger and Crane were gone, along with his horse.

 **(With Tiger and Crane)**

"I'll have to admit, Crane. It is nice of you to get me through the village."

Tiger held Blaze by the reins with his right hand, both in full armour. Tiger held his kite shield on his left forearm and his longsword in its sheath on his belt. They were walking through the main street, the villagers casting Tiger some scared looks.

"It's...umm... more for their sake than yours, Tiger." Crane answered, spreading his wings because he was motioning towards the villagers.

They got to the outskirts of town quicker than Crane thought. Given the horse's armour, he thought that it would take them fifteen minutes rather than ten.

"You can go back, Crane. I'll get back on my own." Tiger said.

"Are you sure you can stay safe?" Crane asked.

Tiger smiled, his helmet on and the visor up. His smile would normally scare most people. However, Tiger knew that Crane wasn't like most people.

"No promises." He replied, pulling the visor down over his mouth.

He mounted Blaze and spurred Blaze into a full gallop. Crane was impressed. The horse could really move, even in that much armour. Crane flew up and back to the Jade Palace.

It felt good to be on the gallop once more. Using one hand, Tiger pulled his visor back up and breathed deep.

The rushing wind felt great on the fur.

He spurred Blaze to gallop a bit faster, which the horse responded in kind. Opening his eyes, Tiger took his left foot from the stirrup and onto the saddle. He held the reins in his right hand and raised his left hand in the air. He slowly let go of the reins, stood tall and raised his hands in the air.

He let out a scream of joy and smiled. In response, Blaze whinnied after his scream.

Tiger lowered his hands, but stayed standing. He frowned. Something was wrong. He sat back down on the saddle and turned Blaze around to gallop back towards the village.

 **(Meanwhile, in the village)**

The Furious Five and Po were fighting against a tough bunch of bandits, each using their own style of kung fu to defeat them. The bandits kept coming after each of their buddies were knocked down. Their leader was sitting on a horse at the edge of the village.

The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior couldn't get to him since the horde of bandits were in between them and him.

Tigress kept hearing Crane muttering something. When she had him tell her, Crane said something about Tiger.

And it infuriated her to no end. She fought with a greater intensity than before hearing it. But that lowered her ability to guard herself.

A bandit managed to kick Tigress in the chest, making her hear a crack or two. Broken ribs.

Upon seeing her fall, Po dashed over to her curled up form and fought in her defence. Through her eyes, she saw what Po was doing and she blushed because of it.

They all heard the sounds of hooves impacting the ground. And it was coming from the direction of the bandit chief.

The bandits looked back, wondering if it was their chief riding away. In fact, it was Tiger that was riding towards them.

The leader swivelled his horse to face towards the new threat, only to receive the kite shield's upper rim to the chest, knocking him off his horse. Half of the bandits turned to face Tiger and the other half faced the kung fu masters.

Tigress stood back up and got back into the fight. And she saw why they were having a much easier time now. Tiger joined the fight, going sword to axe with the bandit chief. Right now, they just needed to fight off the lower bandits to keep the pressure off of Tiger. But whatever bandits attacked Tiger, he just shoulder bumped them out of the way.

Many blows were deflected and dodged but Tiger was finally able to knock the bandit chief over and the rest of the bandits either ran away or surrendered. The bandit chief sat up, holding his head in his hand, only to be stopped by the tip of a blade and six other animals surrounding him.

Six were cheering about their victory when they got back. Tigress ran up ahead to tell Master Shifu about the attack and the result.

Much to her chagrin about Tiger saving the day.

But, the beginning question that Master Shifu asked her bugged her.

"Are you certain that Tiger is your long lost brother?"

Tigress answered in the most honest way. She didn't think so.

When they came, Tigress began to doubt her answer. Tiger was so much like her. Determined. Able to stay calm through his training. The majority of his features were the exact same as hers. But his green eyes and many of his attributes were what made him different from herself.

"You should give him the benefit to know." Shifu told her while both watched.

"And if he denies it?" Tigress asked.

"How can he, if you tell him what the scroll said along with your own medallion?"

Master Shifu was correct. And the attack proved his loyalty to his oaths. And her friends became as close to him as they are to her in the short amount of time that they knew him. But one question remained in her mind.

How much would they like her if she tells them about the truth?


	5. Chapter 4: Reveal

The morning gong sounded, the six repeated their process and most went along their regular routine. Master Shifu and Tigress stayed behind. Tigress snatched up her box and left for Tiger's tent.

She saw him training with the training dummy with the spear-like weapon. Upon sighting her, Tiger stopped and walked up to her. He was confident. He had his Yang medallion hanging around his neck.

"Is it time already?" He asked.

"Yes. It is." Tigress responded.

Tiger grunted and nodded. Both made their way to the dining hall. Tiger looked down and across, spotting the small wooden box in Tigress' paws.

"What's in the box?" Tiger asked.

"You will learn at the end of breakfast." Tigress answered.

They sat down at the table, back in the places they were at yesterday morning. When they were done, Master Shifu ordered them all to stay.

The responses from everyone except Tigress and Tiger were one of surprise and shock and began to chat amongst themselves. Shifu broke the routine. They wanted to train, but they couldn't now. Master Shifu raised a hand for all to be silent, the rest calming down.

"Tigress, your announcement." Shifu said.

Tigress couldn't be more nervous. All of them looked at Tigress. She swallowed. Po placed his hand on her left shoulder, a gesture she appreciated. She pulled the box up and opened the lid, taking out the scroll. She swallowed once more and unfurled it. By now, all of her friends were shifting.

She took a breath and read the contents of the scroll aloud.

"There is another tiger that looks like you. One that holds the symbol of Yang and sent far to the west. This tiger is your brother by blood. Find him and keep him close." She read.

Now, all of the kung fu masters had their eyes open in shock and stared at Tiger and Tigress. Tiger looked at each, confused.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why are you all staring?" He asked.

"You hold the symbol of Yang, Tiger." Shifu explained.

It finally dawned on Tiger. His eyes widened, but went to a pondering state. Tigress, with shaky hands, pulled out her Yin medallion.

"You're my brother." Tigress said, crying slightly. Po wrapped an arm around Tigress, hugging her.

Tiger just sat there, looking between the Yin medallion and the Yang medallion. He sighed.

"I'll just be outside." He stated before standing up and walking outside.

All of the ones left looked at Tigress. She was almost a crying mess. She wrapped herself in Po's arms and cried into him, making the panda blush heavily.

"I do not think there will be training today." Shifu said upon seeing the sight.

Each of them cheered silently. A much needed break day.

 **(Tiger, 3rd person)**

Tiger, when he got out of the dining hall, walked straight over to his tent and went inside. When he came out, he came with a curry comb fitted onto his right hand. Blaze saw what Tiger was doing and trotted over to his master. But, Tiger unceremoniously threw the comb back into the tent and came round to Blaze's right side.

Tiger began to run his left paw through Blaze's coat.

"Can you believe it, Blaze? We have found a sibling of mine." Tiger said, striking up the conversation.

Blaze contorted his neck to look at Tiger. Tiger looked back at Blaze's eyes, seeing the question in the horse's eyes, and returned to looking at the coat.

"I know. I've spent so long wondering if there is someone else out there. What the medallion means. And now I know." Tiger continued.

Blaze looked back forwards towards the Jade Palace. To him, the front door looks like a giant apple. But Tiger wouldn't allow him to go up.

"We can't go back home to tell my mother that. I'll die and you'd be sent off to another." Tiger mused.

Blaze flicked Tiger in the face with his tail.

"Oi! That wasn't very nice!" Tiger yelled.

Blaze whinnied twice in quick succession. To the untrained ear, it sounded like the horse was laughing.

"Oh, you think that's funny, don't you?" Tiger asked.

Blaze shook his head up and down while showing teeth, as if smiling.

"What if I told you that the last apple you ate was rotten?" Tiger asked.

Blaze immediately began to shake his head from side to side. Tiger smiled to himself. It was like the horse knew what he was saying and reacted like any person would.

"Told you so. Never do that again."

The horse turned its head to look at Tiger. The look in Blaze's eyes was saying 'no promises.'

They heard footsteps coming towards them. Tiger and Blaze looked over to where the footsteps were coming from, seeing that it was Tigress alongside Po.

"Dude, your horse looks cool." Po said.

Tiger smiled. "Thanks, Po."

"Tiger." Tigress whispered, a complete change from her usual confident self.

Tiger looked at Tigress, patting Blaze all the same.

"Do you believe me that you are my brother?" She asked.

Tiger stopped patting, making Blaze smack him in the face with his tail again. Tiger swiped with his right paw at the tail in retaliation.

"To be honest, and I have to be, I was shocked about all of it. All my life I wanted to know if there was someone was like me out there in the world. When I came here, you were extremely similar to myself. My adopted mother would be proud of me and you, Tigress. I do believe you." Tiger explained.

Tigress leapt forwards embraced Tiger, who embraced her back as a sibling. The moment was ruined by a cough, where Tigress and Tiger looked towards the sound where the rest of the Furious Five were standing and watching them.

The tigers let go and laughed awkwardly. The others laughed at their misfortune, but it was light-hearted.

The gates burst open, revealing Zeng once more. The nervous messenger stumbled over to the male tiger, breathing heavily.

"Tiger, someone like you has turned up." He announced.

"Like me?" Tiger asked.

"Sorry. Like how you turned up. In armour and in the village. And he's carrying a old vixen with him." Zeng elaborated.

"Give me a sec." Tiger said.

He ran into the tent and got his sword belt on around his waist and kite shield on his left hand. He couldn't get his armour on in time, so what he had on would do. When he got out, he immediately ran went through the gate and made his way down the stairs, not waiting for the others to catch up.

 **Down in the village:**

When the group made it to the village, they saw exactly what Zeng described. Another person, a ram, like how Tiger was, except different. An incredibly large sword was on his back and a shortsword was on his hip. Two curled horns came from atop his head to beside his helmeted cheeks. He was riding a fire red horse, armoured in the plate. An elderly vixen was tied up along the back of the horse.

"Sir Romeo, release my mother at once!" Tiger yelled, pointing at the ram.

"And why should I, Tiger? So you can kill me afterwards?!" The ram yelled back.

"You know I am a man of my word, Sir Romeo!"

"And yet, you were exiled! Hypocritical, I must say!"

Tiger began to growl, his face contorted in trying to contain his rage. Romeo pulled the vixen off the horse and out in front. He took the shortsword out and held the blade next to the open neck of the vixen. In response to the new threat, Tiger unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards the ram.

"'Never harm the innocent!' That was part of the code we swore ourselves to, Sir Romeo! Don't break it now, or I will cut you down!" Tiger yelled.

Romeo smiled, although small. "My friend, don't tell me what to do. You are an exile, and have nothing on me right now."

He quickly raised up the shortsword once more and delivered a slice to the vixen.

"No!" They heard when the sword was coming close to the vixen.


	6. Chapter 5: Safety

"No!"

The sword cut through the ropes, but stopped before the skin. The many ropes that bound the vixen's limbs together fell to the ground in a pile. The vixen reached up and pulled the cloth out of her mouth. The vixen ran straight to Tiger, who dropped his longsword and shield to embrace his mother.

Sir Romeo walked his way up to Tiger, who tried to unsheathe his dagger only to have Romeo's hand not allow him to.

"No need for violence anymore, Sir Tiger." Romeo explained.

"So you can bring an army here to bring me in?" Tiger asked, growling.

"They restored your status as a knight, my son. You can come back home." The vixen said.

Tiger let go of his mother and took a step back. He could see something was up.

"This is home for me now. Granted for only a few days, but that's all that's been needed."

Romeo came up close to Tiger, their eyes meeting in glares made of daggers now.

"I was ordered to take you back to deliver the oath of protection to another baron, my friend. Don't make me use force on you." Romeo said.

"And I have taken an oath to protect this village and all who dwell within. Technically, you can't make me take a new oath until this one is broken. And both of you are lying to my face." Tiger countered.

"You have grown in wordplay, I see. But how much good would that do?" Romeo asked.

"A knight's honour is dependant on who he serves. With a corrupt baron, like the one I used to serve, his honour becomes irreparably tainted. With the village in this peaceful valley, alongside warriors of higher skill, or under a good and pure leader, is an honour worth dying over. And this oath shall not break." Tiger answered.

"You have found the one place that you find worthy of protection, my friend. That is good." Romeo praised.

"What do you mean, Sir Romeo?"

Sir Romeo began to chuckle at Tiger's question, confusing the tiger as to why.

"It's just 'Romeo' now. I've been exiled just like you."

Tiger face palmed himself. How didn't he notice that? "What did you do?"

"Just got severely drunk and casually slandered the commanding knight in charge of the guard at that baron's estate. He really wasn't happy when I threw the bottle at him." Romeo explained.

Tiger was smiling by the first sentence. And he burst out laughing by the end of the second sentence.

"That must've been strong stuff." Tiger remarked.

"Oh, serf ale does wonders. It even tried to corrode the captain's armour when the bottle exploded."

And speaking of explosions, Tiger's laughter exploded into hysterics. When he calmed down enough, he spoke through laughter.

"Wow. Just... wow. Come. Come. I'm sure that we can find somewhere for you." Tiger said, looking at the kung fu masters behind him.

The group of six mumbled stuff incoherently. But the vixen saw something in Tigress. Something familiar.

She walked past the two knights, who now became complete jokesters with each other, and up to Tigress, looking her in the eyes. She raised a finger up at Tigress, pointing at her.

"You are similar to my son in many ways, young miss."

Tigress closed her eyes and bowed at the waist. "It's because I am his sister by blood." Tigress responded.

The vixen smiled, sighing in content. "And due to that, you're either too stubborn or too proud to admit defeat?"

Tigress scratched the back of her head, laughing a bit. "A bit of both actually."

Tiger and Romeo now came to the base of the One Thousand steps to the Jade Palace. The rest, now knowing that the 'threat' is over, climbed the thousand steps back up to the Jade Palace along with one new horse and two new arrivals. And Tiger was carrying a bag on the way up.

The rest of the day was spent not training, but Tigress had to see Tiger alone. Last time, she had Po alongside her.

'Po.' Tigress thought, blushing slightly.

She got to Tiger's tent, Blaze and his friend's horse now tied at the wooden beam. Tiger was combing through his friend's horse's coat.

"Haven't seen you in years, Draco. You've gotten fat." Tiger quipped.

Since Tiger was combing near the face, Draco turned his head and gave Tiger a side-headbutt. Tiger stumbled back, clutching his forehead. Draco and Blaze whinnied at his misfortune and pain. Tigress saw this and smiled, as well as hearing the small quip.

"You're a funny horse, ain't ya?" Tiger asked, nursing his forehead.

Draco nodded in response.

Tigress walked up to Tiger, who was back to combing through Draco's coat.

"Ah, hello, Tigress. What brings you down here to my humble abode?" Tiger asked, comically spreading his arms out to encompass the small setup.

"Your mother said that I am like you in many ways. What does that mean?" Tigress asked.

Tiger stopped combing to think on the question. Draco looked at Tiger and whinnied, wanting him to continue.

"All of the kids that I got close to either ran away from me or picked on me as a child. Every time I fought and was knocked down, I stood back up to fight once more. The knights that passed through, I would ask them to take me on as their apprentice. There were fourteen, four ignored me, three chose others, six pushed me back down into the mud, and one chose me."

"And who was it?"

"His name was Sir Ricaud. Before then, I was too stubborn to let go of what I wanted to be. Too proud to admit defeat in that case."

"Kind of like me when we faced Tai Lung."

"Who?"

"Either Shifu or Po would tell you later. Our characteristics and our lives run parallel, too coincidental."

"That much is true."

Silence fell between the two, except for the sound of the comb scraping through Draco's coat.

"You have feelings for Po, don't you?" Tiger asked out of the blue.

Tigress punched him roughly in the arm that held the curry comb. "I do not." She answered, if a bit angered.

"And judging by that reaction, I guess you actually do." Tiger responded, rubbing his arm with his free hand.

Tigress sighed. It is true. "You're right. I do have feelings for Po."

Tiger placed one hand on Tigress' shoulder.

"Just to let you know, I would support you in any way I can. You are my sister, after all."

"Just... don't tell Po, would you?"

Tiger grinned and winked. "Your secret's safe with me."

One week later:

It was dark, and most of the warriors were resting. Tiger, his mother, named Krynn, and Romeo were all given rooms in the barracks. A small structure was built on the outside where Romeo and Tiger kept their horses.

Tigress was on her way to her room when she heard voices in Po's room. She decided to eavesdrop on whoever was talking with Po. She came to the edge of the room, just out of the lamplight.

"I don't think she loves me back."

That was Po's voice.

"How do you know she doesn't?"

Tiger's.

"I don't know." Po shot back.

"Exactly, Po. You don't. But you would never know if she loves you back you don't tell her how you feel to her." Tiger replied, keeping calm.

"B-B-But w-would she freak out?" Po stammered.

Tigress heard Tiger breathe out heavily. "Not sure about that. In fact..." Tiger said.

She heard shuffling, along with protests from Po. She heard them walking towards the door. Tigress quickly shot into her room and closed the door. She sat down in the Lotus position and closed her eyes, pretending to meditate.

"Go on." She heard Tiger whisper.

'Such a match-maker.' She thought, smiling to herself.

She quickly got rid of that smile for a look of extreme concentration when the door slowly opened.

"Tigress. 'You there?" She heard Po whisper.

Suddenly, Po was pushed in and fell onto the floor in front of her. She barely opened her eyes when she saw Tiger smile devilishly and close the door behind Po.

"What is it, Po?" Tigress said, making the panda almost leap out of his fur.

Tigress just stared at Po while he calmed down. When he did, he just stood and tapped his forefinger tips together in nervousness.

"I... uhhhhhh... I... ummmmmmmm..." Po started.

"Just spit it out, Po." Tigress responded. She's had enough of Po's stalling.

Po took a deep breath, as in a really large breath. She swore that when he exhaled, the trees outside her room fluttered.

"I'm in love with you, Tigress." He blurted out rather quickly.

Tigress' eyes opened wide, even her jaw hung slack.

'Po said he loves me!' She screamed with joy in her head. 'He loves me!'

She took a few seconds to think, but it was enough to allow Po to second guess himself.

"Bah, what am I saying? Of course, you don't love me. It was stupid to begin with anyways." Po said.

"Po." Tigress began, stopping Po in his racing mind.

"I'm... I'm in love with you too, Po." She finished.

"R-Really?" Po asked.

Tigress stood and walked over to Po.

"Really."

With that, she leapt forwards and kissed Po.

"R-really?"

A small break.

"Really."

Tiger smirked and left for his own room.

'Looks like Tigress has found love.' He thought.

 **Well, dear readers, just one more chapter done and an epilogue to go. Thank you all for reading, and deepest apologies for it being a bit late.**


	7. Epilogue

_Journal entry #548_

 _I am writing this because this would most likely be the last time. Not because I am dying, but to remind myself of who I am now and what I was before._

 _I was just a mere guard knight of a baron who's gambling habits must've caught up to him too quickly. I was wrongfully accused, spending 9 months making my way through Europe and the Holy Land alongside my horse, Blaze, to make it here to the Valley of Peace._

 _The builders kindly built stables for both Blaze and Draco, allowing them a proper place to rest, and extended rooms for myself, my mother and Romeo. Tigress has become happier, almost too happy. Almost. She is still mostly serious, but has taken to more needed relaxation time. Most of the time with Po, of course._

The villagers and those on the surrounding countryside have recognised myself and Romeo as of no threat to them, and treat us the same as the "Furious Five" or the "Dragon Warrior." Neither of us asked for that _honour, but we accepted it with great humility. While Romeo has been too busy training with his claymore or flirting with ewes in the village below, I have recently asked Shifu if I could train in kung fu alongside training with my halberd, longsword and bow._

 _He accepted, granted that I lose this time to write. He has placed me as a student in the Tiger style, the same style as my sister._

 _I know it would be difficult, but Tigress has supported my decision. I know that she didn't think of me any greater than a speck of mud on a dry day when we first met. In fact, she has asked Shifu herself if I could train alongside her. He was surprised, but he told me and Tigress that she could._

 _I only hope to try._

Tiger just finished writing down his final entry when Romeo opened the door that lead into his new room.

"Tiger, you ready?" He asked, his blunt claymore over his right shoulder.

Tiger closed his journal and placed it beside the bedroll. He stood and grabbed his blunt longsword and kite shield.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Rameo." He answered, using Romeo's nickname that he hated.

Romeo bleated in displeasure, but Tiger responded with his one-sided grin.

They walked out to the training room, where the Furious Five and Po were going along the obstacle course with great fluidity, Shifu watching them like a hawk and Tiger's mother was at the sidelines. The two knights went straight to their small place for training and held their weapons out, ready to spar.

"Are you ready for a pummelling, Romeo?" Tiger asked, smirking.

"You're on, kitty." Romeo retorted.

The rest continued their training, saws swinging, fire being shot skyward and the shell rolling while the two knights sparred each other.

Just one big happy family.

 **And now we are done. I'd like to thank those that viewed this story and gave it a chance. A slightly bigger thanks to those who followed and/or favourited and a slightly bigger thanks again to those who reviewed. I now have two other things in the works. A sequel and a Chinese New Year special. Stay close and stay happy.**

 **MufasaToSoar out.**


End file.
